onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagatsuchi
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagatsuchi is a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit that gives the user the ability to become Kagatsuchi, the Japanese God of Fire, and control its powers. This fruit was eaten by Raiken Montizuma. Appearance The physical appearance of the fruit itself is a circular shape with a radiant purple color to it. It has swirls on it that are in the shape of fighure eights. Unlike most Devil Fruits, the stem does not have a curled end on it Modes The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagatsuchi has two different modes: Hybrid and Full. Its appearance differs based on the mode they are in. In Hybrid mode, the user turns into a tall beast with flames surrounding the entire perimeter and area of his or her body. The user gains well defined arms and legs with three finger and toes each. The user's hair turns into an inferno of flames and their eyes become red. The user also gains razor sharp teeth as a result, and their limbs are shaped in a manner that are identical to dinosaur limbs. In Full Zoan mode, the user turns gigantic, towering over that of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu and about the same height of that of the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Slavic Dragon. The user's skin turns black-orange and their upper body is no longer surround by flames. Rather, their legs are placed by pure flames and the number of their arms triple in amount, resulting in the user gaining six arms in Full Zoan mode. They still retain their hair of flames and razor sharp teeth, but now lose their red eyes, whih are reby white ones, and their mouth can be used as a beam that shoots fire. Abilities Raiken can become, manipulate, and generate limitless amounts of fire, similar to that of the Mera Mera no Mi. He are immune to all types of heat, be it fire itself, solar energy, blazing temperatures, or magma and lava. He can also generate heat with temperatures up to 50,000 degrees Farenheit. Raiken can also heal themselves rather quickly with the flames that encompass their body. He can also take part in pyrokinectic flight, using the flames on their body like rockets to propel themselves into the air. Raiken can also create solid pyrokinectic constructs, such as weapons, walls, and even solid clones. Raiken has control over any type of fire and can generate it as well, such as regular fire, hell fire, holy fire, blue fire, etc. Strengths Raiken has the abilties of a Paramecia and Logia, being able to manipulate the enviornment and the user's body and being able to control and become the element, respectively. As Raiken has the control over all fire, including the destructive hell fire, he can destroy nearly anything that they use the fire on, be it that it is a type of fire that can do such a thing. Weaknesses Raiken is susceptible to heavy amounts of water, as water is fire's natural opposite. Also, using hell fire, the flames of hell that can destroy anything that they touch, can take away large amounts of Raiken's energy, so it is only advised that he use hell fire in the most dire of situations. In additiom, Raiken discovered, through countless uses of the fruit's power, that in order to master the fruit and its abilities, you must be, "One at peace with the devil within yourself." This means that even though everyone is suceptible to corruption and evil, owning up to what you've done and doing what is right for your friends is what makes us who we are, which Raiken realized during his depression following waking up after his battle at the Celestial Summit. Those who do not have a grasp on that philosophy will never truly master this fruit's ability. Other than that, the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses apply. [[Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit] Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Category:Mythical Zoan